Manga on a Plane
by ocean-view-luffy
Summary: Have you ever wondered what would happen if the characters from Naruto, One Piece, Fruits Baskets, Flame of Recca, and bleach went on vacation together. Well here they are. Featuring Hinata's showdown w Kermit! SasuNaru, ZoLu, IchiRuk, KakaIru, ShikaTema


**Manga on a plane - Starring the cast of One Piece, Naruto, Fruits Baskets, with a slight dash of Flame of Recca! Um... this will be a multi-chapter story. And Everything is in skit form. There really is no exact order. Sorry, but I just couldn't get perfect with all that boring filler talk in between. Dedicated to my best friend Jessica!!!! Before I forget. There is also going to be surprise visits from other manga series, actors, and people you may or may not know.**

**-Chapter 1-**

Skit 1: Boarding

Sasuke being his usual self was first to board Aloha Airlines flight 167. Japan to Hawaii. He takes his seat.

He was sitting here because of his part in Naruto, and preferred not to deal with the orange attired boy at the moment.

Naruto soon boards the plane.

Naruto: Sasuke! You came back!!!!!

Sasuke: -glare-

Naruto: Or not.

Next to board was Kyo Sohma , or... at least he thought so.

Kyo: Ha! Damn rat! I got here first!

Kyo turns to find Yuki Sohma in his seat already.

Kyo: Damn it!

Skit 2: Seating

Kyo Sohma watched as Tohru Honda sat next to Yuki, and Hatori with Akito, while Shigure and Aya ( full name Ayame) sat in a three seat row with none other than Naruto.

Kyo: So who do i sit next to?

Haru: Hello my love kitty...

Kyo: No! -beats hands on windows- Lemme out! I'm to young to be yaoi!

Haru: Awe, my poor kitty. Let me take your mind off the height.

Kyo: It's not the height, it's you! Don't hit on my, I'm your cousin!

Shigure: Kyo calm down. Let him wow you. It'll make a great novel.

Kyo: Write anything and I'll shove that pen up your-

Flight Attendant Speaker: Welcome to Aloha Airlines!

Skit 3: After take off

Flight Attendant : We will be serving drinks shortly

-hears a slurp-

Flight Attendant: Sir?

Zoro: Um... I'll be going now.

-later-

Franky: What do you have to drink?

Flight Attendant: Um, coffee, tea, water, juice-

Franky: Any cola?

Flight Attendant: Nope, we just ran out. That boy got the last one.

-points to Kaoru-

Franky: Don't you know cola stunts your growth

Kaoru: You got something to say robo- boy?!

Franky: Why you little-

Nami: Stop! He's just a midget.

Kaoru: Who you calling a midget hoe bag?!

Nami: How rude.

Sanji: Don't ever insult my Nami- swan! You should be thankful your beady little eyes have actually seen her!

Kaoru: -yawn- Please, just go off to your knitting club.

Sanji: I can't, they're off on Saturdays ... but that's not the point!

Skit 4: YMCA

Shigure: Hey... dude... Naruto.

Naruto: Yeah.

Shigure: i put something in Sasuke's drink.

Naruto: Really?! What?

Shigure: Here, watch.

-Shigure flips on YMCA music-

-Sasuke, in some sort of high state, jumps on the seat-

Sasuke: YMCA!!!

Shigure: Here switch the song.

Naruto: Ooh, what's this one?

-Music plays 'I'm too sexy'

-distant shout from Sakura-

Sakura: Ooh! Sasuke - kun took his shirt off!

Skit 5: help

Kyo slipped into one of the bathrooms to escape Haru.

Kyo :-sigh-

Haru: Hello Kyo- kun...

Kyo: Ah! You were waiting for me you sick-!!!!

-from outside-

Hatori: I should help Kyo.

Akito: No... he sickens me.

-muffled shout from Kyo-

Kyo: Not the hair! No!

Skit 6:

Naruto leaned close to Sasuke's face while standing on the back on one of the seats.

Naruto: You don't look evil

Sasuke; -glares-

Naruto: Positively cuddly.

Zoro: Don't do that, remember what happened last time.

Naruto; Nani?

Luffy: Kissy kissy

Sasuke: -sweat drop-

Naruto: Relax! The only one around is that Straw Hat kid, and he's five seats ahead of me!

Luffy: -yawn-

-arm stretches all the way back and hits Naruto-

Naruto: Gah! -smacking kiss sound-

Sasuke: You sick asshole! -gag-

Skit 7:

Shigure: So what's your problem, I'm all ears!

Naruto: It's Sasuke, he makes me feel so distant!

Sasuke: -glare-

Naruto; See what I mean!

Shigure: Ok Sasuke, ho do you feel?

Sasuke: Like kicking your pansy ass.

Shigure: Now we're getting somewhere.

Naruto: i hate you, you emotionless teme!

Sasuke: Sorry

Naruto: You don't mean it!

Sasuke: Yes I do.

Naruto: No you don't!

-Sasuke gets five throbbing veins on his forehead-

Sasuke: Yes I do you stupid teme! How do you like a taste of your own medicine? Teme, teme, teme!! How does that feel?!

Naruto: ... it hurts

Sasuke: Damn right it hurts!

-the frantic ninja stops for moment as his eyes water-

Sasuke: I'm sorry! -hugs Naruto- Don't leave.

Naruto; Nani? Well...ok. -sticks tongue out at Sakura-

Sakura: That no good SOB!! He stole my Sasuke!

Skit 8:

Flight Attendant: Ok sir, you have a choice of Salmon, pasta or steak.

Luffy: Can I have all three?

Flight Attendant: Of course!

Kyo: I'll have salmon.

Shigure: I'll have pasta, my lovely-

Kyo: Stop hitting on the flight attendant!

Shigure: -sigh- My , my Kyo-kun. You are a jealous little boy.

Kyo I'm not jealous! Just stop hitting on random people in public. I can't be around someone who is proud to be a pervert!

Shigure: Now, now Kyo-kun. I'm a romance novelist, not a pervert. If you like perverted- Haru is sitting next to you.

Haru: Kyo -kun

Kyo: Gah! I switched seats 5 times! Don't follow me!

Skit 9:

FA: For a good night's sleep, we have blankets for you. But our funding only paid for some. So some will have to share.

Shigure: My sweetest Aya- kun. Ill you share this blanket with me? It's far too large for 1 person.

Ayame: 'Gure- san of course!! Should we get Tori- san in too?

Shigure: Neh. Ha'ri is sharing w/ Akito. Isn't that sweet?

Akito: Move it! You're hogging all the blankets!

Hatori: I'm sorry master.

Akito: You know what! Get out, this blanket is mine!

-Hatori walks over to Shigure and Ayame-

Hatori: Er- can I join you?

Aya and 'Gure: Haa-san! Yeah!

Hatori: Um... just move over.

OP side of blankets

Luffy: Zoro! You want any blankets?

Zoro: Nah- your captain. You can have them.

-Luffy puppy eye

Zoro: Fine but... what the hell. Gimme the blanket.

Luffy: Yeah!

Sanji: Zoro and Luffy sitting in a tree...

Zoro: Planning how to kill Sanji!!

Skit 10:

Sanji: Ah my Nami-swan and Robin- chwan! Breakfast is being served.

-Nami slaps Sanji's forehead-

Nami: Ugh. Robin. I had that annoying dream about that alarm clock that sounded like Sanji again.

Robin: uh-oh, navigator-san. Cook-san is here! Game over man, game over!

-Sanji smiles at the two, and a moment later was having Chopper place ice on a black eye-

Zoro: Well, well, well. What's this? Two busted eyes. Hey, you can put more bangs over it.

Sanji: Shut up Marimo!

-FB side-

Kyo watched as Yuki came back from the restroom after having an upset stomach. His hair was wet from washing his stomach's contents out of it. And he was pale as snow.

Kyo: Well, well, well. What do we have here? I would say "Look what the cat dragged in" but alas, I didn't have the pleasure of dragging you.

Yuki: Shut up you stupid cat!

Shigure: Yeah Kyo... be nice. See, even Haa-san is curling up with us.

Hatori: -snoring softly-

Ayame: Isn't that cute! Don't you just want to pinch him.

-goes to pinch Ha-ri's cheek-

Hatori: Do it, and your dead.

Shigure: Ah, Haa-san! You're awake, Breakfast is here.

Hatori: -groans- 5 more minutes 'Gure-y bear.

Shigure: Did someone just call me " gure-y bear"

-smiles perverted /deviously at Hatori-

Hatori: Er- I didn't say...

Ayame: Yes you did! You called him 'Gure-y bear!

-Shigure stands on seat-

-Hatori tries to get him down-

Shigure: Ha'ri called me "Gure-y bear! To repay his kind and slightly ecstatic thinking-

Hatori: Oh for the love of god...

Shigure: I will call Ha'ri sexy!

Hatori: What! You've lost it!

Shigure: Be quiet sexy and let me speak!!

Hatori: I don't want to be called sexy!

-Shigure pauses for a moment-

Shigure: How about cinnamon buns-

Hatori: No! No! No! I don't want your perverted nicknames!

Shigure: -sniffles- Sorry Ha-ri. I was just being nice.

Ayame: Me too.

Hatori: It's ok. Just call me Haa-san, Ha'ri, or Tori-san. I prefer not to have a nickname that makes no sense.

Shigure: Ooh! What about "Ha'ri the looooove doctor"

-Hatori rolls eyes-

Skit 11:

Kaoru: Oh no, she's starting again.

Yanagi: -sniffle-

Recca: What now?

Yanagi: This isn't ocean spray cranberry juice.

Kaoru: No duh. It's something called "Nature's Own"

Yanagi: I can't go on without my ocean spray!

Zoro: You want your ocean spray?

Yanagi: Mmm hmm.

-Zoro takes a sip of beer and spits it at her-

Yanagi: Ahh! My eyes! That hurts.

Domon: Is anyone here a doctor?!

Hatori: Yes... I'll go get him.

Skit 12:

Zoro: So... you're 12, right?

Sasuke: Kinda.

Zoro: Whoa, wait. You can't be "kinda" 12.

Sasuke: Yeah, but there was a time skip.

Zoro: H! Time skip. Who ever came up with such a gay excuse.

Sasuke: Hey! I didn't come up with it!

Zoro: If you say so SasUKE.

-Sasuke grits teeth-

Sasuke: That's not how you...

Zoro: Nyah, nyah.

Sasuke: Are... are you drunk?

Zoro: Mmmmm... maybe.

Sasuke: You're drunk aren't you.

Zoro: I-am-plastered.

Skit 13:

FA: Our on board shower room is now open. When your beeper is rung you can use our onboard steam room.

Sasuke: Steam room?

-Luffy and Zoro's beeper rings-

Luffy: Ooh! We first!

-runs off-

Zoro: Er... ok.

-FB side-

Hatori: Oh no you don't! Sit down 'Gure.

Shigure: Awe Haa-san! Just one insee weensy peek!

Ha'ri: No! No spying on Tohru!

Shigure: No fair! Yuki went in!

Ayame: Yuki went in! And I'm not invited! ...My little brother is growing up.

Kyo: Gahh! Get out, Haru!

Haru: But my poor kitty is wet! Lemme dry you off!

Kyo: Pervert! Someone call for help!

Shigure: Note to self-novel idea. . Boy gets trapped in shower with lover. I am brilliant!

-N. Side-

Naruto: Sasuke... isn't that Sakura-chan?

Sasuke: Ugh... go away!

Sakura: Take off the towel!!!

Sasuke: Ok, you heard her Naruto.

Sakura: My eyes! It burns!

Skit 14: FINALLY LANDED!

Zoro: Hnn, finally! I can stretch my legs.

Luffy: Yeah, look what happened to Sanji.

-Sanji being untangled after a severe leg cramp-

Zoro: That's what he gets for being a crappy cheese head.

Sanji: Shut up Marimo!!!

-N. Side-

Sasuke picks up bag and starts to exit the plane, just to be slowed down by Naruto clinging to his arm.

Sasuke: Hnn.

Naruto: You really meant what you said...

Sasuke: Nani? What did I say?

Naruto: ... You forgot.

Sasuke: What did I say?

Naruto: You know... that thing you said.

-Sasuke motions to an emotional Sakura who was passing-

Sasuke: Did you hear what I said?

Sakura: Yes! Why must you rub it in my face!

-bursts into tears and leaves-

Shigure: I believe I can solve this.

-takes out a camera and presses play-

VIDEO

Sasuke half asleep. Naruto inches over.

Naruto: Hey buddy. I loooove you.

Sasuke: -grunts-

Naruto: Do you love me?

Sasuke: I like... -snores-

Naruto: You like me?

Sasuke: I like, I like, it's nice.

Naruto: I like you too!

Naruto leaves to spread the news.

Sasuke turns in his sleep.

Sasuke: Is this what you call a... cat in the hat?

END VIDEO


End file.
